Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Episodes
The episodes in this fan-made Sentai season are called 'Energy' (Enerugī) * Energy 1:Back Into The Past! Save The Time Dimensions! * Energy 2:Getting Together As A Team! * Energy 3:The Raging Kodai-Oh`s Appearance! * Energy 4:Vine Of Death! The Growing Forest Of The Toxic Trees! * Energy 5:Transported Into The Dinosaur Age! Dino Mecha Roars! * Energy 6:Treasures Of The Mummy! Pyramid Of Traps! * Energy 7:Cry For The Love! KodaiBlue`s Tears Of Happiness! * Energy 8:Zeus Power Of Gods! The Power Of The Greek Titans! * Energy 9:Hypnotized In The Mirror Dimension! The Great Illusion! * Energy 10:Deep Down In The Ocean! The Octopus Knowledge! * Energy 11:Doom Day At The Mount Fuji! Fuji Erupts! * Energy 12:Galloping In The Medieval Village! The Knight Horse Joins The Team! * Energy 13:Samurai Dynasty and Honour. Believe The Fortune! * Energy 14:Ranger Quits! KodaiBlack`s Anger! * Energy 15:The Dark Gladiator Incoming! The Gladiators Of Rome Battle! * Energy 16:The Wild Spirits Awakened! Do You Hear A Echo!? * Energy 17:Lost In The Ice Age! Kodaiunger`s Survival! * Energy 18:The Thunder Falcon Soars! Kodai Gold`s Striking Appearance! * Energy 19:Attack Rampage In Tokyo! Earthquake Cracks The City Apart! * Energy 20:Nightmares Of The Haunted House! Scare Of Death And Curses! * Energy 21:The Blazing Firebird Of The Fire Age! The Ring Of Flames! * Energy 22:KodaiPink`s Birthday Surprise! Where The Magical Unicorn Leads! * Energy 23:Find The Lost City of Jungle! The Lost Map Shines Away! * Energy 24:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 1. Riding In The West Wild! * Energy 25:Cowboy and Pirate Rangers Meeting Part 2. All The Way To Seven Seas! * Energy 26:Down Under Rescue In Australia! The Outback In Uluru! * Energy 27:A Visit Of The Norse Town! The Vikings Heart! * Energy 28:The Great Wishes of Genie! Lucky or Unlucky? * Energy 29:Landing On The Moon! Fourze Comes By! * Energy 30:The Ruins Of Babylon! The Lion Hero Roars Out! * Energy 31:The Classic Of The Neo-City Of 80`s and 90`s! Rock And Rolling At Night! * Energy 32:The Fall Into The America History! Lady Liberty`s Power! * Energy 33:The Scared Souls! Inside Of Braveness! Ninkigeras Sacrifice! * Energy 34:Love Dream To Death! Date In Crisis! * Energy 35:Back Into Tigris River! Hear the Legendary Tiger's Roar! * Energy 36:Shaolin Kung Fu Masters Fight! Tai Chi Martial Arts Technique! * Energy 37:The Demon Storm Rains Apart! Sea Of Blood Spreading Around! * Energy 38:Surfing In 60`s! Sunshine At The Beach! * Energy 39:The Light Prism Reflects! The Crystal Cave Lights Up! * Energy 40:The Reveal Of Deathranger! The Murderous Blood Rises Up! * Energy 41:Kodaiunger Vs Deathranger Showdown! The Epic Battle! * Energy 42:KodaiGold Dies! Hellgerua`s Ranger Form!? * Energy 43:KodaiGold`s Returns! Thunder Strikes Again! * Energy 44:Treasures Of Aztec! Enter The Mysterious Pyramid! * Energy 45:The Silent Night Of Christmas! Save Santa Claus! * Energy 46:The Army Of the Dead Rises! The Zombie Apocalypse Has Begun! * Energy 47:Another Round Of Deathranger`s Battle! * Energy 48:Being Brainwashed! Obey To The Darkness Of Hellgerua`s Power! * Energy 49:Brace Yourself! The Darkest Juju Curse Of Spell Medusa Sorcerer! * Energy 50:The Grave Spell Of Revived Dead Spirits! Juju`s Death! * Energy 51:Beware Of A Demonic Death Virus! Adios AkumuDemon! * Energy 52:The Tragic Execution Of Kodaiunger In Dawn! * Energy 53:The Final Round Of Kodaiunger and Deathranger! * Energy 54:Deathranger`s Final Fate! Kodaiunger`s Infinity War! * Energy 55:The Final Fate Of Deathranger! The End Of Deathranger! * Energy 56:The Possessed Magic Of Dark KodaiRed! * Energy 57:Dark KodaiRed`s Final Fate! * Energy 58:The True Emperor Of Darkness! Moonyan Paos Breaks In! * Energy 59:Hellgerua`s Revenge! Time Dimensions Breaking Into The Dust! * Energy 60: The Invasion Of Earth! The Chaos Destruction Of Time System! * Energy 61:8 Hours Until The Invasion! Kodaiunger No More. * Energy 62:The Last Day In The End! Hellgerua`s Final Plan! * Energy 63:Hellgerua`s Agreement! The Dark Age Dragon`s Appearance! * Energy 64:The Final Decision. The War Is Not Over Yet! * Energy 65:The Final Battle! Kodaiunger`s and Demons Endgame! * Energy Final: So Long Kodaiunger! We Meet Again! Specials * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special DVD: Rise of the King Virus Crosser. The Hidden Spirits Of Satan! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Special Movie: KodaiRed`s Travelling Alone! No KodaiRed!? * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV: Rescue At Tokyo! Demons Breaks Out! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Travel Into Neo Portal City! Warped In The Year 2100! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider ZI-O: Time Scrambled Up! Traveling Back Into The Past With Rider! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger 10 Years Later: Travel Into The Unknown Time Dimension! The Strange Town Of The Infected Dark City! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 1 (Main Ranger Version) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 2 (6th Ranger Version) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 3 (Extra Ranger) * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Special DVD Henshin Lesson 4 (KodaiNavy Version) Movies * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Ninsoku Sentai Carninger: The Movie: Race On The Highway To Deathblood Of Hell! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger VS Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: In Time of Peril Dimensions Collide * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Connect: Adventure to the Technology World. * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger VS Kamen Rider Kyoryuu: Let's Dance In Rio Of Samba Festival! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Transported Into The Future In The Year 2050! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: Lost In Easter Island! Moai Statues Knowledge! * Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: Kodaiunger Returns! Travel Into The Ruined and Lost City Of Pompeii! Villain Movies: * Deathranger VS Antiranger: Demon Murderers and Evil Drivers War Of Evil! Toku Movie Appearances * EX Super Sentai World * Super Hero Civil War Z: Apocalypse Of Doomsday! Category:Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Category:Sentai episodes